Grullas de papel
by tennyo destiny
Summary: "Universo alterno" (Serie de drabbles). Escuchen una historia, fluyendo el amor a través del tiempo. Dicen que los susurros a través de las puertas, derribaron una fría pared a base de la convivencia. [Tomoe/Nanami]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!, de nuevo yo. Las otras historias sí tendrán continuación, estoy en eso todavía. En sí, esta es una serie de drabbles (mini-capítulos), que puede o no, tengan continuación. Espero les gusten y me dejan su comentario. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que alimentan mi seguimiento XD. Saludos a todos :D**

* * *

**Drabble 1: Sarcasmo**

La luminiscencia del astro rey se manifestaba por los huecos de las nubes de aquella ligera mañana. A decir verdad, no era demasiado brillante como si se tratara de una inequívoca radiografía que se deslumbraba ante sus ojos a través de la pequeña ventana. Tampoco era demasiado calor allá fuera como para que ella se pudiera quemar la piel sin tanta irritación. En realidad, era un día agradable, con los rayos cálidos de la bóveda matutina brillando sobre su hogar, sumándose el medio punto del sarcasmo al apretar su elegante kimono y devolver sus orbes castañas hacia su propio reflejo del espejo. Su mirada brillando con anticipación, con el deseo y la esperanza de que talvez volviera a verlo. Las uñas de ella perfectamente cuidadas con la manicure, matizadas con una tonalidad rosácea contrastaban con que llevaba sus cabellos sueltos ese día, en vez de peinarlo como siempre lo hacía, en una gruesa trenza que terminaba en un complicado peinado lleno de agraciados bucles y esplendorosos nudos, sostenidos por grandes horquillas metálicas.

En ese momento, sus hebras caobas de modalidad sedosa, estaban simplemente adornadas con una variedad de prendedores que tenían adheridos unas minúsculas flores de tela sobre ellos, dándole al final una apariencia algo inocente y fresca. Sus labios se acertaban a estar levemente apagados, pero de modo suave, con una película trasparente de brillo labial sobre estos. Y en sus perfilados pómulos, un suave rubor del color de las amapolas los acicalaba. Lentamente, sus manos se deslizaron hacia su cabello, tirando una parte de sus mechones cobrizos hacia su hombro izquierdo, cuando escucho como un par de pisadas se acercaban hasta su habitación. Sus ojos ataviados por el largo abanico de pestañas se dirigieron hacia la parte corrediza de tiras de bambú, que se abría con suavidad, hasta que se distinguió posteriormente con la sombra lateral del pasillo, un par de ojos de coloración violeta, con un deje de frialdad indeleble en su apariencia. Nanami decidió inclinar su cabeza, mirando por encima de su hombro, colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre su regazo, mientras le respondía tragando saliva nerviosamente, "Mi Señor, ¿necesita usted algo?". Y el aroma del té caliente se alzada en el centro de la mesa enfrente de ella, vertido cuidadosamente en una taza de porcelana, en espera de lo inevitable.

El demonio sintió un aura de aroma agradable proveniente de la joven, como esos pétalos de flores de cerezo atrapados en el aire. Esa tarde, era demasiado bueno para poder resistirse, no se iba ir por jugueteos innecesarios. Sin embargo, esos inocentes ojos marrones parecían un poco nerviosos e incómodos cuando lo vieron en la entrada de la puerta, aunque la fachada de ella luchara por intentar verse en mera tranquilidad, lo cual era mentira. Y allí vino, junto con la pretensión y el deseo, una sinfonía en su cabeza que comenzó a alegrar su propio camino creado por la naturaleza. Tomoe dio un paso, luego otro, en este santiamén todo lo veía con más claridad. Y es que ella vino a su vida, de forma impredecible, cambiando de una sola vez su vida por completo, diciéndole en silencio que todo estaría bien, siendo extraña la forma en que ambos se conocieron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble 2: Contemplación**

¿Tienes pensando matarme?, una pregunta lanzada al aire. El vampiro en la oscuridad tenía el pensamiento de la sangre, brillante y espesa, con ese sabor desagradable metálico. Ese mismo que estaba bailando en la garganta de su bella víctima de aquella cabellera castaña, en unas hilazas delgadas escurriéndose en un baile fortuito en la garganta de ella, que ahora se confundía con el aroma que se hallaba atrapado en sus desarrolladas fosas nasales. Tomoe observaba como las gotas del líquido vital caían sobre las tablas de piso de madera, deslizándose como si fuera una red de intrincadas marañas de una vil telaraña hasta abarcar la parte lateral del suelo, en el que se encontraba la joven. Nanami volteo a verlo con suma dificultad, en estado total de agitación y con el corazón estrechándose en su pecho, tratando de detener la hemorragia apretándose la herida con la fuerza de su débil mano, junto con la otra detrás de ella, trataba de detenerse con la yema de sus dedos para evitar caer de lleno.

El ser de la noche, solo quería ver llover sangre, deleitarse con sabores ajenos, pero antes de ello, saborearía primeramente el suculento manjar que tenía frente a sus ojos, con la ventaja de que podía ver claramente en las sombras. En la bóveda luminosa de la nocturnina, la luna pretendía esconderse entre las nubes, lanzando imaginariamente una red mortal ante las victimas que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser tomadas por esos depredadores. De pronto, el vampiro flexiono un pie hasta arrodillarse y acercó su rostro descaradamente a su víctima, para aspirar con cautela el aroma proveniente ella. Era una mezcla de azucenas, jazmín y algo parecido a un té de frutillas rojas, el cual le parecía una esencia sencillamente maravillosa, que bramaba su nariz y la consecuencia fue el deseo que comenzó a emerger en su frío interior. Él le musito con una sensualidad oscura, "Tú, serás mía por siempre…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble 3: El preludio**

El guerrero se sentía como en un inmenso trance momentáneo, en el momento en que la primera gota de sangre se derramó de los enemigos bajo el tacto de su espada. Evidentemente, no podía ocultar que su alma gentil perdería poco a poco el control de su cordura emocional. Porque por las noches, Tomoe pensaba que solo estaba asesinando sin sentido, cumpliendo los mandatos del señor feudal. Con ilusas pretensiones, de que nadie debía interponerse en su camino, hasta que no quedo ya absolutamente nada para conquistar.

En sus propios delirios mentales, el creía que su espada anhelaba un delicioso derramamiento de sangre, sin mostrar misericordia cuando se enfrentaba a sus oponentes uno por uno, ya que todos vinieron a la sombra de una inexistente alegría al tacto de su arma. Y es que aquella madrugada, el cielo solo estaba teñido de un pálido dorado por la prematura luz del amanecer. El aire estaba cargado de un invisible magma cayendo por todo el ambiente, formando charcos de energía dentro del cuerpo de todos los desafortunados soldados que irían a pelear en ese día. Y de repente, al joven de larga cabellera platinada, le vino un atisbo de la realidad en una serie de martillazos que azotaban su ya inestable mentalidad; en la cual todo a su alrededor le parecía mal, como si estuviese tumbado transversalmente a través de las líneas paralelas del desequilibrado universo, como una desbaratada y muy mal reparada pieza de un confuso rompecabezas atrapado en un sitio donde ya no quedaba bien. Su alma estaba tratando de liberarse de su propia piel, ante esta afirmación, él inconscientemente chasqueó los nudillos de su mano izquierda y reafirmo el agarre de su espada con la otra extremidad, con la cólera condensándose en su sangre.

Se dio vuelta, para captar el sonido de las alarmas de los otros que se acercaban, mientras bajaba por el desfiladero de la montaña, aplastando el suave césped que se ondeaba tras sus pasos. Era un llamado a la guerra, a la oscuridad y al preludio en medio de la noche. Su mano afianzada en la empañadura de su arma, para esperar al primer cadáver que venía corriendo hasta él. Las hebras sedosas del cabello de Tomoe, formaran una red de hilazas tejidas con toques de sartas de luz brillando en medio del sombrío camino, ante sus propios movimientos.

Y es que en medio de la pelea, lo mejor era pensar que ellos eran simples cadáveres, aquellas palabras resonando en su cabeza, al tratar de hacer un asesinato rápido y eficaz. Una sonrisa escueta se formó en la esquina de sus labios, ante la mera idea de que aquellos hombres solo eran despojos de media vida en camino hacia la muerte, ellos ya estaban muertos, pero aún no lo sabían. Ante todo, no podía encontrar una resolución ante el amor, al no olvidar a su antigua amada que lo esperaba en una alejada villa de aquel lugar. Es que a pesar de ceder en ocasiones a la locura y las intenciones de matar, él se dejaba envolver como en un placentero veneno que embargaba su corazón, ya que bien podría disfrutar de los dulces placeres de una noche de pasión bien aventurada con esa joven de nombre Nanami.

Un chirrido escapo cerca de él, alertándolo con rapidez, mientras se las arreglo justo a tiempo para moverse hacia un lado, evitando que el arma de aquel enemigo le diera un corte en su hombro. La alabarda del otro joven, quedo con la hoja atascada a mitad de la tierra, mientras intentaba despejarla con audacia. Los corazones de ambos soldados crepitaban en medio de sus pechos, en una acelerada carrera al cruzarse sus miradas asesinas. Él atacante logro recuperar en unos segundos su larga arma, encogiéndose de hombros y volvió a efectuar un nuevo ataque formando un ángulo oblicuo para propinarle algún golpe certero a Tomoe, pero este blandió su espada limpiamente a su objetivo, quedándose todo en un infinitivo segundo en que las partículas de sangre brotaron del cuerpo del enemigo, al ver que el filo cortaba nítidamente las capas de sangre y músculo, arrastrando a la víctima hasta el suelo. El hombre herido no podía creer que lo habían herido tan rápido, y se le dificultaba sostener su propia alabarda, al recordar la asquerosa sensación del afilado hierro sobre su piel, seccionándole una parte de los huesos del costado y del cartílago, en una hilera de temblores que lo delataban ante su pronta muerte inminente.

El muchacho de orbes violetas, ladeó su espada hacia la derecha, para terminar rápidamente con el herido y seguir luchando hasta el final. Aunque nadie podría evitar que hubiera demasiada sangre ese día, con palabrerías dentro de la mente de los atacantes y las víctimas. Donde todos, deseaban enterrar la rabia, la pena y el desorden, en lo más profundo de la mente.


End file.
